The Lonely Dove
by Imafunnypanda
Summary: "In the eye of the storm, a lonely dove will spread it's wings, and take flight." Dovestar, a she-cat, was endowed with this prophecy as an apprentice. Dwelve into her past, and find how hard she worked to understand this harsh prophecy. But Stormfur, the deputy, and her mentor, theatens everything in his power-hungry attempt to destroy her. Will she succeed, or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Warrior cats, only my few OC'S. **

A group of cats silently crossed the forest, silent paw steps as they crept along the tall grasses. A silver and white striped Maine Coon with a claw mark on it's left eye stood in the front; their paw-steps were silent. The elderly she-cat waved her tail. Glancing around, she slipped into the bushes, her eyes narrowing into icy blue slits. In her eye-sight, and the others', were cats milling around the territory's boundaries, catching as much prey as they pleased. One cat, a russet hued male, with a bobbed tail, gave a snarl. But a quick, stern glance from the lead cat silenced him.

As the intruders started to leave, the leader flicked her tail. Darting from the bushes, she hissed at the cats. The others of her patrol followed, their neck fur bristling. "Mousetail! You have no right to intrude and hunt here!" The silver she-cat snapped, hackles raised.

The apparent 'Mousetail' stared at her, neck fur bristling, giving the same old excuse they all said. "We were chasing it, and it crossed your borders! It's Sunclan prey!"

"Oh, so I guess every other mouse-brain on your patrol also chased prey onto our borders as well?" The she-cat spat, hinting towards the others.

Mousetail's eyes blazed with fury. Yowling with outrage, he lunged at her, claws unsheathed. The she-cat dodged at the last second, but his claws still grazed her flank. "Dovestar!" A cat hissed.

Before long, Sunclan's warriors dropped _their _prey, running at the opposing patrol. The entire clearing was soon thrown into a flurry of fighting. "Get off of our territory, fox-heart!" Dovestar snapped, aiming to slash down his muzzle.

Mousetail dodged her attack, attacking her from her blind side. Writhing, she yowled, slashing blindly at her attacker. Luckily, she felt fur rip beneath her claws, before they dug into the soft flesh of the pale ginger warrior. He yelped in pain, as the she-cats sharp claws pierced his flesh, before jumping away. Blood was gushing from the wound. Wincing, he pounced on her, pinning her.

Sinking his fangs into her neck, he dug his claws into her exposed belly fur. Dovestar struggled to get free, but each flail only made the pain worse. Her last resort was simply laying limp, so Mousetail would think he won. And well, he did so; backing off of the half-blind she-cat. As he turned, going to attack another warrior, she sprung up, sinking her teeth into his spine. The pale ginger Tom screeched, as he attempted to throw her off, several times. Raising his paw, he slashed down her chest. With a gasp, Dovestar backed away.

Mousetail gave a quick glance across the Thunder-path, before he yowled, greatly defeated. "Retreat, Sunclan, retreat!"

"You're not getting away!" Dovestar snapped, going into a chase after him.

Mousetail's fear scent burst off in waves, as he gasped for breath, bringing up the rear of his patrol, and weakly trying to get away from her. Half-way across the Thunderpath, Dovestar lunged again. Hissing in fury, Mousetail spun around, raising his paw. He brought it down across her only good eye. Wailing in pain as the claws pierced her eye, digging into her opticals, blood filled her vision, and it went black. She could hear a yelp, as he gave a final kick to her chest, causing her to fall on her back. His pawsteps running away, meant the battle was over. Standing up weakly, the wounds burning with pain, her ears flicked.

Dovestar could hear the desperate hisses, yowls, and wails from the other side, but it was soon deafened out by a loud roar. _No! A monster! Where do I go? This way, or that way?! _The she-cat thought frantically, stumbling around. The blind she-cat couldn't find her way. She ran in a circle, before she started to run, but it was too late. All feelings of the Thunder-path vanished beneath her as she was thrown. The monster's roar louder than before. Landing on her side, a wail of pain overtook her, as one of the monster's circular, jet black paws crushed her hind-leg.

She felt herself slipping away, as cats dragged her away from the oily surface of the thunder-path. Apprehensive, and in pain, the blind cat twitched herself helplessly. She knew it; she was about to lose her final life. The journey back to camp was hard, as her crushed leg would get stuck in brambles. Dovestar blacked out.

Soon enough, she was jolted awake by pain in her hind leg, as she was dropped onto the floor of a den. One she'd been in way too many times. Bitter scents of herbs wafted into her nose, as she wrinkled it in disgust. She heard Moontail, the medicine cat telling off the patrol, and her son, Badgerpelt, who was the deputy. After they were gone, it was barely audible on what Moontail was even saying. Any feeling left in her limp body started to fade, as her breathing slowed. Her breathing steadily stopped, as she gave a final sigh.

Opening her eyes again, all hints of pain were gone, and so were the scratches and scars she'd gained in battles. Nine cats surrounded her, stars in their pelts. One's ear flicked, before the Tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward, pressing her nose against Dovestar's fore-head. "Welcome to Starclan, Dovestar…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first fan fiction! I had a lot of … Fun writing this? *You probably think I'm terrible for thinking it's fun writing about a cat's death.* Ahahaha… Well… This is the prologue to "The Lonely Dove". This story will be about Dovestar's life, and prophecy. So stay tuned, and chapter one will come out soon, everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Well… After a short time, anyways… I wanted to get to work immediately. So… Here's chapter 1! :D Enjoy.**

"Ouch! Dovekit! That's my tail!" A Tortoiseshell she-kit hissed, batting Dovekit with a paw.

"Oh! Sorry, Owlkit!" The grey kit mewed, starting to back away.

"Watch where you're going!" A grumpy queen snapped, barring her teeth at the small kit.

"Sorry, Dapplebelly!" She apologized, as the black, white, and brown she-cat huffed, turning her head.

"Kits, come over here… You guys are causing a lot of racket today!" A elegant white she-cat said, her plume of a tail flicking.

The kits obeyed, tumbling over each other to reach her. Dovekit pressed against her mother's fore-leg, purring. "Betcha' can't catch me, Dovekit!" A Tuxedo said.

That was her brother, Boulderkit, very stuck-up (Well, most of the time.), and quick to gloat! Dovekit looked towards him. He was on their mother's back, flashing a smug smile down at her. Before she could also lunge, her mother held her back with a fore-paw. Snuffing, she sat down, hanging her head. Boulderkit gave several snorts of laughter. She'd already spent three moons with him… Could she take him for the rest of her life? "Boulderkit, stop laughing and get down! You might hurt yourself!"

Her mother said sternly, flicking her tail. "Great Starclan! Can a queen get any sleep around here?!" Dapplebelly spat. The middle-aged she-cat stood up, fur bristling. Stomping out of the den, she was muttering under her breath. Opening her mouth to say something, Dovekit was hushed by her mother. "Now, now… She's only acting this way, because she's still grieving for her mate…"

The grey bundle of fur suddenly remembered what she was talking about. After a moon of Dapplebelly staying there, her mate was killed in combat. Before then, Dapplebelly was always in the mood to play "Catch the tail" with her, and her siblings. But now… Oh well. When her kits come, she'll probably feel a bit better.

A large shadow cast over them, as Dovekit looked over. It was her father, Eagleclaw. Boulderkit was the first to run over. Great Starclan, must he always smother him like that? She wondered, as she came behind her sister, Owlkit. "Hi dad!" Dovekit mewled, brushing against his fore-leg.

Eagleclaw had returned the greeting, by licking her fore-head, a deep purr rumbling in his throat. "I brought fresh-kill, for us to _**Share.**_" Her father said, putting stress on the word 'Share' as he turned to her brother.

"Thank you, dear." Her mother said, padding towards her.

"You're welcome, Feathernose." He purred, nuzzling her.

"Ewwwwww…" The response came from the litter.

Feathernose curled her tail around her kits, as she guided them towards their nest. Eagleclaw dropped two field mice and a magpie onto the moss, lined with down from birds. Boulderkit opened his jaw, to take a large bite of the mouse closest to his muzzle. "No, Boulderkit." Their father mewed, prodding his muzzle with his nose. "She-cats first." He continued, motioning to Owlkit, Dovekit, and Feathernose.

"Aww…" Boulderkit said, plopping his head down.

"Hehehehe… Mouse-brain." Owlkit said, kicking him playfully with a hind leg.

Boulderkiy looked as if he was going to make a smart response, but kept quiet. Soon enough, the family each had their share. Eagleclaw soon spoke up. "I saw Dapplebelly storming out of here earlier? Why was that…?" He queried.

"Oh. Same old, same old…" Feathernose responded.

"Ah…" Eagleclaw responded, slightly shaking his head, before continuing. "What does she expect? She's in the nursery, not the warrior's or medicine cat's den!" He slightly chuckled.

It was soon moon-high, and Eagleclaw had said his goodbyes, he'd left, retreating to the warrior's den. Dapplebelly came in soon after, staring at the kits for a moment, before continuing on. Dovekit watched her, some sympathy filling her senses. Padding towards her mother, she rested next to her warm belly fur. Her siblings soon cuddled around her. After all, she was the fluffiest, and warmest kitten of the litter, much like her mother. Soon, the family feel asleep, breathing steadily.

"Dovekit! Wake up! Come watch this!" Boulderkit mewed loudly into her ears, before pummeling her flanks with his hind-paws.

"Mph.. What… Is… It…" The tired bundle of fur mewed, rolling onto her side. Soon, loud caterwauling reached her ears, and a unfamiliar scent, different from the ones she was used to of her own clan.

"A battle! We could watch this and learn something!" Boulderkit mewed loudly.

"Silence!" Her mother snapped, it was a tone their mother had barely used with them, she then continued softly. "Don't get too close to the entrance… Don't even go there at all… The clan attacking us, Nightclan, is known for taking kits…"

A silence greeted her mother's words, as Dovepaw's jaw dropped. Cats that kidnap kittens! Why?

Boulderkit didn't listen, but instead padded towards the entrance coolly, he sat there, watching the battle unfold. His ears perked, as he watched with interest. "Hey! Isn't that Stormpaw? You know. The reallllly popular apprentice?" He queried.

"Yes, yes it is… Now get back over here!" Feathernose hissed.

As he sighed, starting to march back over, a cat appeared in the entrance. It wasn't her father, or any other warrior she knew. It was an enemy warrior. "Hah. Found one. Well, that was easy, wasn't it, Bloodfur." The tom queried, glancing at a dark ginger cat.

The tom lunged, grabbing Boulderkit by his scruff. "Put him down!" Feathernose roared with fury, aiming a blow at his eye. She was going to kill him if he harmed her kit.

Bloodfur, or as he was called, lunged at her mother, grabbing her by the neck. He growled through her fur. "Now, now… It would be sad, if your litter had to go without a mother wouldn't it? I suggest that when I let you go, you crawl on back to your remaining litter, and let us take this weak scrap of fur. If not…" He said, sinking his teeth into her neck, which caused a yelp of alarm from Feathernose.

Dovekit unsheathed her small claws, glaring at the massive brute. Bloodfur dropped her, and she looked at Boulderkit, who mewled helplessly. "I'm sorry…" She said, turning to the she-kits.

Spinning back around, she hissed ferociously. "I'd rather die for my kits, than watch you steal them!"

Feathernose lunged at the tom, who held her brother. Bloodclaw snapped at her, sinking his teeth into her back. She yelped loudly, as the tom with her brother started to get away. Bloodclaw tightened his grip, before slamming her to the ground. "I warned you, you foolish she-cat!"

He raised his claw, ready to give the finishing blow. Feathernose closed her eyes, bracing for impact. "Get off of her, swine!"

Who was that? Turning her head, she saw the amber eyes, which belonged to Stormpaw. He had lunged at him, sinking his fangs into Bloodfur's throat. "The only one who deserves to die is _**you**_!"

Feathernose had clambered weakly back to her litter. Bloodfur threw the massive apprentice off, before bolting away. For a split second, Stormpaw gave a strange glare to Dovekit, before running back into combat.

After an hour more, the fight was over, and the Nightclan warriors, wounded, and bleeding had retreated. Dovekit waited for her father to arrive, but he hadn't come yet. Feathernose was also confused. Then suddenly, the leader bounded in, a grim expression on her face. "Sunwhisker is with Eagleclaw… He has sustained many injuries, as he saved Boulderkit…"

Boulderkit came behind her, before bolting to Feathernose, burying his muzzle into her pelt.

"What?!" Feathernose almost yowled, standing up. Her brown eyes blazed with a sudden worry.

"Follow me…" Cheetahstar had mewed quietly, flicking her tail.

Dovekit and Owlkit stood to follow, but Feathernose turned. "Stay here… Please…"

The grey she-kit and the Tortoiseshell she-kit watched their mother, worry coursing through their veins. "Boulderkit, what happened to dad…?" Owlkit said, turning towards their brother.

Boulderkit remained silent for a moment, before he turned. He spoke in a almost emotionless tone, his eyes full of grief. "W-when the Nightclan warrior was about to leave camp, dad ran at him, and knocked him over… The warrior threatened to kill me, if he came any closer. But dad slashed down his face, and he dropped me… The two got into a pretty bad fight… I didn't want to watch… But soon… The warrior slashed dad's neck, down to his stomach, and he fell. The warrior prepared to grab me again, but then Cheetahstar burst forward and killed him… The battle ended after that…"

Dovekit and Owlkit exchanged glanced, tension building. The litter huddled together, waiting for their mother to come back.

After some time, their mother came back, her fur soaked beneath her eyes. She had been crying. Feathernose would sniffle occasionally. As she entered the den, she whipped to face Boulderkit. "This is all your fault!" She spat, before continuing, rage in her voice. "If you had just listened to me, you wouldn't have been taken, and your father would still be alive!" She yelled, her voice rising to a wail.

Boulderkit seemed taken aback at his mother's words. Dovekit and Owlkit were gaping at her mother. They couldn't believe what they'd just heard! But soon, a gentle voice she recognized spoke up. "Feathernose, it's not his, or their fault! Kits are naturally curious, and well, Boulderkit just got too curious. But. Do you really think you should blame your kits for your mate's death?" Dapplebelly spoke up, padding up to face the queen. "I know how you are feeling, Feathernose… I really do…"

"Your mate died from combat, in which you had and still have no kits! My mate died because of the foolish actions of my kit! And because of my kit's so called curiosity, my mate is dead!" She snapped at Dapplebelly, her neck fur bristling.

"I know you are grieving, but you need to calm down…" She said softly.

"Yes… You're right. I leave the nursery tomorrow." She said coolly, as if her litter had disappeared.

"What?! Feathernose, you have a litter of kittens! You'd abandon them, over this?!" Dapplebelly screeched in outrage, her tail swishing.

"Hmmph." Her mother said, turning her head. "I guess I would."

Dovekit had to hold back a wail of distress. This couldn't be happening. Why? Why was this happening? "Well. In that case. Why don't you leave now?! If you won't take care of your kits, I'll assume the responsibility of doing so!" Dapplebelly said, glaring at Feathernose.

As if there was a silent agreement, Feathernose turned, flicking her tail in goodbye. She padded out of the den, and into the clearing. "Mommy wait!" Dovekit wailed, preparing to give chase. "Dovekit, don't… She's in the paws of Starclan now… Maybe this will all blow over tomorrow…" She sighed.

The litter padded towards Dapplebelly, nestling against her. Maybe… She echoed in thought. "This is all my fault…" Wailed Boulderkit.

Dapplebelly soothed him, by licking his fore-head. "This isn't your fault. It's Nightclan's… Don't blame yourself…"

Boulderkit wished he could believe her, as he cuddled against Owlkit and Dovekit. 

**A/N: So… Chapter 1 is done… Kind of a sad chapter to start a book with, but whatever… So… Review, do anything you want… And yes, Stormpaw will become Stormstar later on. DO-DO-DO-DOOOOOO Adios. Stay tuned for chapter two! :D **

**Eagleclaw: GURL. WHY YU KILL MEH IN THE FIRST CHAPER? HUH?!  
Me: Well… Ehehehehe… Umm…**

**Feathernose: I HATE YOU, AUTHOR. D:**

**Me: I hate you too….**

**Boulderkit: *emo phase.* :'**


End file.
